


Предсмертное желание (Death wish)

by Lokido



Category: The broken empire
Genre: Emperor of Thorns, F/M, King of Thorns, Prince of Thorns, The Broken Empire - Freeform, Император Терний, Король Терний, Марк Лоуренс, Принц Терний
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokido/pseuds/Lokido
Summary: Последние минуты жизни Йорга Анкрата.
Relationships: Йорг Анкрат/Катрин
Kudos: 1





	Предсмертное желание (Death wish)

**Author's Note:**

> Довольно крохотный фандом, но в свое время я познакомилась со всеми тремя книгами буквально за несколько недель. Очень давно не перечитывала их, поэтому могут быть неточности в описании героев.

ㅤㅤㅤЯ чувствовал боль. Невыносимую и почти ощутимую. Пальцы тряслись от жара и агонии преисподней. И только тогда я смог провалиться в долгожданный сон.

ㅤㅤㅤВолны дыма окутали тут же, не пощадив моих чудесных глаз. Кашель забился в голову, но я не посмел раскрыть даже рта. Где-то здесь должна была оказаться та, кому я по гроб обязан ночными видениями и муками.

ㅤㅤㅤЯ был в кромешной тьме. Шарить руками по пустоте было моей самой светлой мыслей в тот момент. Но все было тщетно. Тьма не кончалась. Напротив, вскоре я не видел даже своих ладоней. И лишь тогда запах роз наполнил пустое пространство.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Катрин. - ее имя впустило в легкие смрадный запах гнили, и я поперхнулся. Голова работала до жути отвратительно и медленно. Я услышал ее шаги и почувствовал тихое дыхание.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Как ты отыскал меня, Йорг? Я слишком долго строила этот барьер не для того, чтобы ты, величественный презренный мальчишка, разрушил его. - для нее я так и остался мальчишкой. Но, прошу заметить, величественный. Мои заслуги не прошли мимо ее взора ни на секунду.

ㅤㅤㅤОднако, я все еще не видел ничего, кроме тьмы. Как бы глубоко не звучала данная мысль, мне хотелось увидеть Катрин. Почувствовать ее упреки взглядом, а не на ощупь.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Слабая работа для той, что так усердно строила козни с помощью моего же собственного прошлого в моей собственной голове! - я соврал. Работа была просто великолепная. Ее шаги послышались ближе.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Хватит, я устала. Что такое потревожило тебя, что ты не смог, как обычно, просто сломать свою проблему в прямом смысле?

ㅤㅤㅤ- Звучит, как оскорбление. - но мне понравилась ее речь. Тьма немного утихла. Теперь я видел свои руки и далеко не радовался этому. Все они оказались заляпаны кровью.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Банально.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Прости, не удержалась.- я сжал кулаки и посмотрел в пустоту.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Я не стану говорить красивых слов, хотя мог бы. Сами боги склонились бы от моей предсмертной речи, но я все же помню, что говорю не с богами, а с самой обычной обиженной девчонкой. - она промолчала. Возможно, не расслышала слово "предсмертный"? Или дело в "девчонке"?

ㅤㅤㅤ- Мой мир рушится. Мои потери слишком сильны. По моим венам течет лишь одна сотая необходимой для жизни алой жидкости. Мои глаза скоро прекратят вещать картинки в мозг. Стрела, пропитанная ядом, торчит, словно чертова третья рука, из моей спины. Моя...  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Ты же не хотел говорить красивых фраз? - туман стал еще меньше, но я еще не видел ее.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Я проиграл собственному эго. Однако, не плохая битва была, не находишь? - тишина. Я почувствовал слабость. Плохой признак. Я еще не хотел умирать. Пока не время. Нужно торопиться.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Ладно. Я потерял Макина. Моя жена и не родившийся ребенок где-то совсем далеко, и я не могу их защитить. Так что, получается, ты единственная, кому я могу излить душу. - послышалось фырканье. Вдруг по щеке потекла капля крови. Сознание играло со мной злую шутку.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Катрин! Я заслужил это. И не буду отрицать, что было бы справедливей наказать меня еще более изощренным способом. Но ведь в глубине души ты знаешь, что зависима от меня так же, как и я от твоих глаз! Я проклинаю тот день, когда решил, что оставлю попытки добиться тебя! Но не проклинаю то, что было после этого решения. Мир не изменился. А мы стали совсем другими. - туман исчез. Я оказался на мраморной лестнице какого-то заброшенного замка. Выше на три ступени стояла Катрин. Ее темные волосы были разбросаны по черному платью в пол.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Да, Йорг, ты прав. Отчего соглашаюсь? Нет времени врать. Ты получил по заслугам. - я засмеялся и сплюнул кровавое пятно на белоснежную лестницу.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Я молю о прощении. - ее губы дрогнули, а мое сердце затрепетало, словно я сейчас не валялся на поле боя до верху изодранный в пыли и смерти.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Что...  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Я прощу простить меня, Катрин! - голос эхом отдался в пустом помещении. Девушка прикрыла рот ладонью. Я ощетинился и бросился на одну ступень вверх, но не ближе.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Если не сможешь сделать этого, то хотя бы пообещай, что не бросишь Миану. Я был ужасным мужем. Я был ужасным королем. Я был ужасным человеком. Но ты ведь не лучше? - она сглотнула и спустилась ко мне. Мы стояли друг напротив друга. Ее дыхание не обожгло кожу, возможно, это из-за большой потери крови.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Йорг, я никогда не прощу тебя. - губы дрогнули, и я был готов кричать. Вдруг стены замка задрожали. Разум кричал о приближении смерти. Я схватил ладонь Катрин и крепко сжал.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Замечательно! - она опешила. 

ㅤㅤㅤВ красивых серых глазах показался страх. Боялся-ли я? Я ждал этого момента семь лет, и вот наконец-то занавес решили прикрыть. Моя игра была не долгой, но эффектной.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Тогда, возможно, ты просто обязана узнать кое-что еще! - стена по правую сторону превратилась в прах. И это дало толчок к действию. Катрин не сопротивлялась. Поцелуй был не долгим. Совсем коротким, потому что руки задрожали и из раны в животе потекли струйки крови. Я засмеялся и отошел на шаг. 

ㅤㅤㅤДевушка стояла с опущенной головой и молчала. Я ненавидел, когда в важные моменты люди смотрели в пол и молчали. Но, я был терпелив, даже слишком, для скоропостижной кончины.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Я буду эгоистом. Я скажу еще одну фразу, и если ты так и будешь смотреть на капли крови возле твоих ног, я уйду с чистой совестью подонка. Но если... - я замолчал. Не из-за юношеской тревоги, горло сковал приступ кашля. Левая стена превратилась в прах.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Я люблю тебя. - Катрин подняла голову и что-то прошептала. По ее щекам, от чего-то, текли слезы. Вот глупая. Послышался дикий шум, как тот, что появляется при погружении в воду на слишком глубокое расстояние.

ㅤㅤㅤ- Я люблю тебя! Катрин! Катрин! - она стала исчезать слишком быстро и невинно, как тает снег в теплых ладонях. Но я не бросился за ней. Я ждал своего часа. Кто из великих сказал, что мы рождаемся и умираем в одиночестве? Наверняка, такой же кретин, как я. От моей тайной возлюбленной осталось лишь размытое пятно. Сердце болело. Но вам этого не обязательно знать.  
ㅤㅤㅤ- Йорг, я... - снова ненужный шум. Я закашлял и упал на колени. Теперь она казалась гораздо выше меня. Я выругался, но вышло нечто похожее на "бульбуль". Кровь оказалась повсюду.

ㅤㅤㅤИ тут прогремел очередной взрыв. Лестница рушилась. Катрин все еще стояла на месте. Не плохое решение. Мы ведь лишь в моем воображении. Она сделала выбор. Осталась недоступной. А я остался глупым мальчишкой. Все правильно. 

ㅤㅤㅤТьма окутывала разум и тело. Я не мог пошевелить даже пальцем.

ㅤㅤㅤЯ был готов.

ㅤㅤㅤНо...

ㅤㅤㅤ- Я тоже люблю тебя, Йорг Анкрат. - ее ладони обхватили мое лицо и теплые губы коснулись моих.

ㅤㅤㅤА потом наступила кромешная тьма.


End file.
